geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Astral Divinity
Astral Divinity '''(dawniej '''God Eater) - Etap stworzony przez Knobbelboya w wersji 2.1, który został zweryfikowany 5 stycznia 2019 roku przez autorahttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=C9r5Upnq8eI. Etap ten posiadał ogromną ilość detali, niespotykanej w innych etapach (prawie 300 000 obiektów). 26 czerwca 2019 roku Knobbelboy wystosował prośbę do RobTopa żeby usunął poziom z serwerów bez uzasadnienia. Tego samego dnia usunięto także kopie poziomu na serwerach gry oraz zmieniono film weryfikacyjny i filmy z progresu procesu weryfikacji na prywatne lub też je usunięto. Większość graczy podejrzewało iż ktoś wniósł skargę o prawa autorskie chociażby artów, którymi wypełniony jest cały poziom. Domysły okazały się stać niedaleko od prawdy; 5 września 2019 Knobbelboy wyjaśnił, iż otrzymał emaila upominającego się o copyright końcowego loga oraz samej nazwy, napisanego przez firmę zajmującą się sprzedażą ciuchów i akcesoriów (uniwersum?) God Eaterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9srjq6Sulok. Wspomniał on także o planie wydania etapu pod nową nazwą, wraz z nowymi artami, w przeciągu kilku następnych miesięcy. Utwór * Piosenka dla tego poziomu została usunięta z Newgrounds, jednak lia;quo (oryginalna kompozytorka) ponownie wrzuciła edycję nightcore na swoje konto Newgrounds nie nagłaśniając tego. ** Kiedy utwór ten nadawał się do użytku w Geometry Dash w październiku 2018 roku, Knobbelboy zmienił usuniętą piosenkę na oficjalny reupload. * Kompozytor o nazwie Keany przesłał wersję bez nightcore na swoje konto i utwór ten nie został jeszcze usunięty. ** OblivionOfficial również przesłał oryginalną wersję piosenki, która nie jest wersją Nightcore, która jest bardziej popularna niż reupload Keany'ego. * Krążyły pogłoski, że Knobbelboy anulował poziom God Eater ze względu na muzykę (Crystal Corruption (Nightcore Edit) autorstwa Lia;quo), która została usunięta z Geometry Dash. Była to jednak plotka, ponieważ Knobbelboy nigdy nie stwierdził, że go anuluje. ** Jednakże, później zostało to obalone 2 października, kiedy Knobbelboy streamował siebie rysującego oficjalny design projektu "The God Eater", a następnie ten został zamieniony w foto-shopie. Udało mu się go ukończyć jeszcze tego samego dnia, a gotowy projekt jest obecnie dostępny na jego koncie na Twitterzehttps://twitter.com/knobbelnyu/status/914962357859880960. Opis Poziom zaczyna się od platformy, na której jesteśmy jako statek z wolną melodią odtwarzaną w tle. Dekoracja poziomu na początku składa się głównie z tęczy i kryształów na całym ekranie. LDM (Low Detail Mode) można zobaczyć już na samym początku wraz z ULDM (Ultra Low Detail Mode), a sam lot jest umiarkowanie ciasny i wymaga dobrej manewrowości. Trochę dalej poziom jest nieco pomieszany z żółtymi orbami i parą portali grawitacyjnych, aby zmylić gracza. Mniej więcej w połowie tej części melodia staje się nieco bardziej złowieszcza, a gracz przemienia się w formę fali, jednakże fala ta jest niezbyt trudna pod względem ogólnej trudności poziomu. Następnie gracz jest przełączany pomiędzy trybem normalnym, mini i dualem kilka razy przed wejściem do nadchodzącego segmentu. Tą część gracz zaczyna z formą kostki, następnie przeskakuje przez jamę lawy, gdzie potrzebne są regularne timingi, a jednocześnie jest ścigany przez gigantycznego potwora. Następnie następuje kolejna, podobna sekcja, ale teraz jest rozgrywana jako kula, a zamiast lawy jest woda. Kula ta wymaga kilku precyzyjnych kliknięć, a potwór, który nas goni, wcale tego nie ułatwia. Po przejściu przez dwa zielone orby, gracz przemienia się w formę robota i pojawia się w podobnej części, tym razem z kwasem jako podłogą. Jednakże, część ta ma pewne trudne timingi i zmiany grawitacji. Gdy ta część się kończy, gracz zostaje przeniesiony do sekcji uto z demoniczną twarzą w tle, a słowa "Astral Divinity" i "Good Luck" pojawiają się tuż przed pojawieniem twarzy Extreme Demona, tym samym sygnalizując drop w utworze. Tutaj utwór zyskuje bardziej optymistyczne tempo, gdy gracz wchodzi do długiej, czteroczęściowej sekcji; wszystkie z księżycami: pomarańczowy, niebieski i zielony w tle. Zaczyna się ona jako ekstremalna sekwencja o potrójnej prędkości z kilkoma portalami grawitacyjnymi i wąskimi przejściami, a także mini portalem na końcu. Następnie pojawia się trudna i szybka fala z bardzo ciasnymi przestrzeniami i portalami grawitacyjnymi rozproszonymi w tym kwartale. Później następuje bardzo krótka sekcja auto, po tym pojawia się dual jako kostka, zaczynając od skoków na orbach, a kończąc na prostym locie. po którym szybko następuje kula z pojedynczymi kliknięciami, fala ze zmianami grawitacji, wszystkie z szalonymi timingami. Następnie jest długi, prosty lot z kilkoma portami teleportacyjnymi, a później następuje sekcja dual mini-kostki z kilkoma trudnymi skokami prowadzącymi do następnej sekcji poziomu. Ta część ma wiele migających świateł, które utrudniają graczowi widoczność, a także kolce na podłodze i suficie, zsynchronizowane z piosenką. To wszystko gra się jako kula, a sekcja ta zawiera bardzo trudne i długie timingi. Później przechodzimy do następnego segmentu, który jest dość wyjątkowy, zawiera bardzo duże obracające się obiekty, działające jako zagrożenie dla gracza grającego teraz jako statek. Lot ten jest niezwykle trudny i wymaga szczególnej dokładności. Poniżej znajduje się przejście z podobną do ducha twarzą w tle, tuż przed dość długą sekcją fali z bardzo szczegółowym wirującym dziełem w tle przypominającym trzy smoki w formacji koła. Fala sama w sobie jest dość trudna i pod koniec szybko zmienia rozmiar. Następnie pojawia się krótka sekcja ufo. Następnie gracz wchodzi w sekwencję z kostką z obiektem przypominającym tatuaż w tle. Po trudnej kostce, jako statek przelatujemy przez bardzo wąskie szczeliny i później zamieniamy się w mini statek. Następnie możemy zauważyć bardzo szczegółowego "Devourer of Gods" (pol. "Pożeracz Bogów") , który porusza się w tle. Następnie zamieniamy się w robota, gdzie jego timing jest bardzo trudny. Po tym gracz zostaje przekształcony w ufo. Chwilę później gramy jako fala oraz musimy przejść przez ciasną część z portalem grawitacyjnym i małą prędkością, a tło wygląda jak płyta CD w różowym kolorze. Dalej jest część, gdzie gramy jako kula i musimy omijać obrotowe piły. W tle widać 2 tytanów Bionisa i Mechonisa z chińskim znakiem "神'" za nimi, który po polsku znaczy "'Bóg". Potem gramy jako dual kostka robiąc kilka łatwych skoków, w tym jeden trudniejszy. Tło jest podzielone na dwie połówki, z których jedna jest pomarańczowa, a druga niebieska, które obracają się wokół siebie. Następnie jest dużo prostego lotu z orbami i portalami. W ostatniej części widzimy dedykacje migające na czerwonym tle, gdy jako kostka klikamy na orby na świecącym białym tle. Na samym końcu gracz musi wykonać skok nad dwoma kolcami, podczas gdy potwór błyska w tle. Następnie gracz uderza w jump pada i leci ku zwycięstwu. Na ekranie końcowym znajduje się logo "Astral Divinity" z 23-26%, ale przebarwione na złote (poza tekstem, który jest normalny). Ciekawostki * Utwór muzyczny, który został tu wykorzystany, jest dostępny na portalu Newgrounds, jednakże przez pewien czas gracz nie był w stanie wykorzystać tego utworu w grze. Później ten utwór powrócił. * Nazwa etapu i niektóre obiekty nawiązują do japońskiej gry RPG o nazwie God Eater. * Oko w środku etapu nawiązuje do "Oka Saurona" z serii Władców Pierścieni. * Z powodu olbrzymiej ilości detali, gra może się zawiesić na wielu urządzeniach, a szczególnie na 80%-83%. Może to spowodować dużo mniejsze szanse na otrzymanie noty. ** Przykładowym poziomem, który przez długi czas nie otrzymał noty z powodu gigantycznej liczby detali jest A Daydream Journey, autorstwa azertiop, wydany 11 sierpnia 2017 i posiadający ponad 336 tysięcy obiektów. Wielu osobom lagowało nawet z opcją Ultra Low Detail Mode (tzw. ULDM). * Tła w poziomie silnie nawiązują do czterech niebiańskich wież w Terrarii: Vortex (zielona), Stardust (niebieska), Nebula (różowo-fioletowa) i Solar (żółto-pomarańczowa). ** Knobbelboy stworzył również animowany pixelart przeciwnika "Devourer Of Gods", jednego z ikonicznych bossów popularnego moda do Terrarii - Calamity Mod. * Knobbelboy potwierdził, że weryfikacja poziomu zacznie się dopiero po ukończeniu Bloodlust. Po jego weryfikacji wyjaśnił sprawę na YouTube. Nie wie, kiedy dokładnie zostanie ukończony poziom, ale ma problemy ze względu na problemy z utrzymaniem detali. * 18 listopada dodał kolejny element do poziomu - pożeracza bogów. * W około 82% -85% można zobaczyć tytanów Bionisa i Mechonisa (z Xenoblade Chronicles). ** Jest to prawdopodobnie najbardziej zajmujący obiekt sztuki Knobbelboya składający się z około 5000 obiektów. ** Knobbelboy również zrobił speedbuilda tego obiektuhttps://youtu.be/7Fha1y8m1oE. * Knobbelboy stwierdził, że zbudowanie poziomu zajęło mu około 450-500 godzin. * God Eater posiada 294,218 obiektów, co czyni go jednym z poziomów z największą ich ilością. * Knobbelboy, po obejrzeniu filmu o poziomie Woodkid, powiedział, że doda więcej dekoracji, żeby God Eater miał więcej obiektów od tego poziomu. * God Eater zawierał ponad 500 różnych kanałów kolorów. * God Eater wymagał sześciu miesięcy, żeby go zweryfikować. * Na Discordzie, Knobbelboy powiedział, że ze względu na dużą ilość lagów: "Nie można grać tego poziomu na telefonie i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie to możliwe", jednak tak właściwie jest to możliwe za pomocą naprawdę dobrego smartfona. * Knobbelboy przewidział, że ukończony poziom będzie miał ponad 400 000 obiektów, ale później zostało to obalone, ponieważ w pełni ukończony God Eater ma 294 218 obiektów. * Sea nakręcił film o God Eaterze. Jednak tu nie chodzi o poziom, ale o to, jak ludzie po prostu kradną i edytują filmy Knobbelboya o God Eaterze, by zdobyć więcej wyświetleń i dochodówhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qaxD5U6whA. * Niestety, pełny poziom został ujawniony przez Monoxide405 (w czasie, gdy poziom był daleki od ukończenia). Wersja, która wyciekła, nazywała się "God Eater 2018 leak" i ma opis "Chcę tylko wkurzyć Sea, nie pozywajcie mnie". Stworzyło to dużą liczbę reakcji i spowodowało wiele nienawiści do twórcy. ** Opis stał się zabawny z perspektywy czasu, gdy Sea przesłał film wideo zatytułowany "The New God Eater", omawiając wyciekhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOiReLJs5Xs. * Przez krótki czas po wydaniu poziomu miał on Secret Way około 16%, co pozwalało przejść do końca poziomu. Wiele osób skorzystało z tego, używając opcji "Force Smooth Fix", aby spowolnić rozgrywkę, a następnie dostać się do wcześniej wspomnianego Secret Waya. Niemniej jednak został on szybko "załatany"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7T5Hd4myxc. Film Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Poziomy przekraczające limit obiektów Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Niesamowity demon Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Poziomy usunięte